


Mariage

by LunaQueen



Series: Trois fois rien [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Casual, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Love, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Slice of Life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: Emma est invitée au mariage d'une amie. Et, évidemment, Thomas et Matthew sont de la partie eux aussi.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Trois fois rien [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988014
Comments: 12
Kudos: 3





	Mariage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Voirloup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/gifts).



> Je te souhaite un très joyeux anniversaire, ma Maman Loup d'amour ! Je suis vraiment très heureuse d'avoir pu faire ta connaissance et de pouvoir te parler et me marrer avec toi tous les jours. J'espère sincèrement qu'un jour on pourra se voir et qu'on pourra se mater ODAT ensemble (ou B99 ou Trinkets ou PotC mais juste les 3 premiers parce que les autres existent pas). T'es quelqu'un de merveilleux. Je t'aime fort !
> 
> Et sinon pour ce texte, il y aura sûrement une suite. Bonne lecture !

Le soleil se levait à peine derrière les rideaux tirés. La ville paraissait encore endormie, plongée dans une torpeur caractéristique des premières heures matinales. Les oiseaux chantaient sous les toits, erraient sur les trottoirs dont ils étaient les maîtres proclamés, voletaient près des voitures immobiles et silencieuses. Même les chats errants n'avaient pas daigné pointé le bout de leur nez, préférant profiter de leur abri provisoire avant de devoir l'abandonner pour une nouvelle journée. Le monde avant le chaos. Étourdissant de calme.

Emma écrasa un bâillement tandis que le chat, lui, ne se privait pas pour se rendormir, niché contre le ventre de Matthew. Ce dernier était trop fatigué pour songer à se battre avec l'animal, aussi, il le laissa se réinstaller confortablement, le museau planté dans son t-shirt. La chaleur de sa respiration passait à travers le tissu à intervalles réguliers. Lui-même était avachi – il n'y avait pas d'autre mot – à même le sol, en face d'Emma, assise sur une chaise, derrière laquelle se tenait Thomas, le front plissé de concentration, les doigts égarés dans la chevelure brune de leur amante.

― T'es certain de savoir faire une tresse ?

― Évidemment que je sais faire une tresse. Je te rappelle que j'ai grandi avec une sœur obsédée par ses cheveux et qui voulait à tout prix ressembler à Raiponce. J'ai littéralement passé mon enfance et mon adolescence à faire des tresses. J'ai juste perdu l'habitude.

― Tu pourras t'entraîner sur moi, si tu veux, lança Matthew avec un clin d'œil.

Thomas se contenta de rouler des yeux, sous les ricanements de ses deux amants. La montre au poignet du plus âgé sonna cinq heures, et, tandis que Tom avalait un café et Emma un verre de jus de fruits, lui s'empiffrait de biscuits salés au fromage depuis plus de trois quarts d'heure. Il paraissait d'ailleurs déterminé à partager son repas avec le chat, mais ce dernier détournait systématiquement la tête chaque fois qu'il lui collait la nourriture sous le nez.

― Fiche lui la paix, râla Thomas, ce qui n'eut pour effet que d'augmenter l'hilarité de son amant.

― Matt, occupe-moi, je m'endors.

― Tout de suite. Ouvre la bouche, ordonna-t-il.

La jeune femme s'exécuta sans y réfléchir à deux fois et reçut presque aussitôt un biscuit sous l'œil, les faisant éclater de rire de concert. La deuxième tentative fut tout aussi infructueuse, quand bien même elle se pencha en avant pour réduire la distance entre eux.

― T'es nul.

― Arrêtez ça. Emma, tu veux une tresse correcte, oui ou non ?

― Oui, monsieur, bougonna-t-elle en se réinstallant dans le fond de sa chaise, un sourire aux lèvres alors que Matthew faisait une grimace.

― Je te vois, l'informa Thomas.

― Et la vue te plaît ? minauda l'homme.

― Elle me plairait davantage si tu arrêtais de faire le pitre.

― Tu sais bien que c'est pas dans mes cordes, ça, mon ange. T'as bientôt fini ?

― Oui. Après c'est ton tour, plaisanta-t-il, un sourire nettement perceptible dans sa voix.

― Tu veux vraiment te lancer dans un atelier coiffure avec moi ?

― Pour notre santé mentale à tous les deux, non.

― Bien ce que je pensais.

Une fois la tresse achevée, ils se débarrassèrent de leur pyjama pour enfiler leur tenue de fête, spécialement choisie pour l'occasion. Thomas, comme à son habitude, était splendide dans son trois-pièces bleu nuit qui semblait taillé sur mesure pour lui. Matthew aussi avait opté pour un costume, noir cependant, et ses amants restèrent un instant à l'admirer. Il était si rare de le voir dans autre chose que ses sempiternels jeans qu'il traînait depuis des décennies. Emma avait eu moins de liberté, dress-code oblige, mais n'était pas moins superbe dans sa longue robe légère couleur saumon. Le tulle de la jupe lui tombait sur les chevilles et le décolleté dégageait sa nuque et ses épaules. Le collier de perles autour de son cou finissait de compléter l'ensemble.

― Nul doute que tu vas faire de l'ombre à la mariée, trésor.

Tom approuva d'un hochement de tête et les deux hommes se penchèrent pour poser un baiser sur les joues poudrées de la jeune femme.

― Je vais me pointer à son mariage avec mes deux petits-copains, dont un qu'elle n'a jamais vu de sa vie et qui est incapable de ne pas prendre toute l'attention pour lui, évidemment que je vais lui faire de l'ombre.

― Tout va très bien se passer, Emma, la rassura Thomas d'une voix douce en saisissant sa main dans la sienne et en embrassant chacune de ses phalanges. La moitié des invités ne fera même pas attention à nous. Et l'autre moitié… eh bien…

― On l'emmerde, compléta Matthew en finissant son paquet de biscuits.

Les têtes de ses compagnons se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers lui, ce qu'il ne remarqua pas, ses yeux louchant dans le fond du sachet vide.

― J'allais dire quelque chose comme ça. En moins vulgaire, j'imagine.

― Je suis vulgaire pour nous deux, mon ange.

― Je ne sais pas comment j'arrive encore à oublier ce détail après tout ce temps.

Il haussa les sourcils, un rictus en coin aux lèvres, et Emma éclata de rire, bientôt suivi par le jeune homme. Matt tapa dans ses mains.

― Bien, en route, mauvaise troupe. On a du chemin qui nous attend. Vous avez préparé de quoi grignoter dans la voiture ?

― Après tout ce que tu viens de t'enfiler ?!

― Eh ! s'exclama-t-il avec une mine faussement indignée. On en a au moins pour trois heures de bagnole, tu peux pas me demander de conduire aussi longtemps sans un peu de carburant.

Thomas roula des yeux, une fois de plus, amusé par la situation qui lui donnait un air de déjà-vu.

― C'est bon, c'est bon, je prépare un sac, abdiqua Emma, déjà partie en direction de la cuisine.

Satisfait, il ricana et se posta aux côtés de son amant, un sourcil arqué au-dessus d'un regard anormalement pétillant, semblable à des bulles de champagne. Thomas se surprit à vouloir s'y noyer tout entier.

― Tu me demandes pas de me tenir à carreau ?

― Pourquoi ? Tu en es capable ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil à son tour, son timbre empli de sarcasme.

― Touché. Mais sérieusement ?

Tom soupira, appuyant ses hanches contre le meuble du lavabo.

― Non. Que tu te tiennes à carreau ou pas n'y changera rien. Et je t'avoue que je n'ai aucune idée de comment ça va se passer.

― Qui vivra verra. Contente-toi de veiller sur elle et de t'amuser et je m'occupe du reste.

― Je ne crois pas que ça me rassure le moins du monde, avoua-t-il dans un sourire.

Matthew s'approcha, posant ses mains de part et d'autre de son corps, son torse à quelques minces centimètres du sien. Son parfum épicé le submergea, troublant chacun de ses sens.

― Je sais, mais tu me fais confiance, n'est-ce pas ?

― Et je suis le dernier des idiots pour ça.

― Tu me laisses dormir dans ton lit tous les soirs, tu as largement dépassé le stade de l'idiotie.

Il s'empara de sa bouche en un long baiser, sa langue volant éhontément les mots qu'il avait sur le bout de la sienne et qu'il fut bien incapable de retrouver même lorsqu'il s'éloigna et sortit de la salle de bain.

Il lui faisait confiance. Il leur faisait confiance à tous les deux, et il savait que, tant qu'il serait à leurs côtés, rien ne pourrait leur arriver.


End file.
